


Послания в бутылках

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e20 Ha'alele (Abandoned), M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets increasingly relentless with the voice mails until Steve has to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Послания в бутылках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Electric_Barbarella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Electric_Barbarella).
  * A translation of [Messages in Bottles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381328) by [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow). 



> Huge thanks to mohinikapuahi for the encouragement and to imaginarycircus for making it so much better by not letting me cheat and take the easy road.
> 
> translated by/переводчик: Electric_Barbarella, beta reader/вычитка: MonStra
> 
> спасибо Electric_Barbarella!

_Привет, это Дэнни. Я сделаю вид, что ты сейчас летишь в самолете, а не просто игнорируешь мои звонки. Хотя лично мне кажется, что ты свалил, потому что знал про мою утреннюю поездку на плантацию и не смог бы выдержать часовую лекцию о таящейся в ананасах опасности. Между прочим, зря, дружище. Ну, сам виноват, раз сорвался с места и не дал друзьям тебе помочь. Пусть только чувство вины не даст тебе там помереть, чтоб я имел полное право самостоятельно пристрелить тебя по возвращении, понял? Позвони мне.  
  
_ _~~~_ _  
  
Это Дэнни. Решил попробовать еще раз, так как не знаю куда ты намылился или, представь себе, когда улетел, потому что ты умудрился свалить посреди ночи, оставив крошечную записку. Позже попробую перезвонить еще раз. Или ты мог бы, даже не знаю, перезвонить мне сам?  
  
~~~  
  
Наверное, ты все еще летишь. Или игнорируешь меня. Как бы то ни было, я так просто не сдамся, Стивен.  
  
~~~  
  
Ладно, и так ясно, что к этому времени ты бы уже где-нибудь, да приземлился… Столько времени лететь, ни одному самолету горючего не хватит. Выходит, ты меня игнорируешь вместе с моими звонками и сообщениями. Я понимаю: ты, Супермен, считаешь, что должен разобраться с этим делом один, но отзвониться-то можно. Capiche? (ит. Смекаешь?)  
  
~~~  
  
Я уверен, что мне не почудилось, и ты действительно написал в своем письме «Я буду на связи», потому что оно лежит прямо предо мной и я смотрю на это предложение. Если ты там вдруг потерял свое руководство по общению с людьми, «на связи» означает, что ты действительно будешь время от времени звонить или навещать человека, которому говоришь подобное.  
  
~~~  
  
А, так вот, то дело с ананасовой плантацией? Все закончилось тем, что Макс убил мужика, виновного в смерти его матери. Жаль, что у нас тут никто не разбирается в мщении за родителей и не может помочь. Просто к слову пришлось.  
  
~~~  
  
Нет, серьезно, Стивен, я знаю, что ты гоняешься за настоящим злом или что-то вроде того, но я тут тоже не ерундой страдаю и все равно нашел почти пятьдесят возможностей позвонить тебе. Перезвони мне, гад ты эдакий.  
  
~~~  
  
А, чуть не забыл, мы с собачкой решили присмотреть за твоим домом, раз уж мне кажется, что ты просто забыл попросить. Он напустил тебе блох в кровать, Грейс на радость. Она сейчас рисует тебе картинку… Кстати, я разрешил ей рисовать маркерами за кофейным столиком, ничего не подложив под бумагу. Остановить же меня все равно некому. Да и столику твоему немного цвета не повредит.  
  
~~~  
  
_ **ММС от Дэнни Уильямса** _  
  
Грейс нарисовала, как ты занимаешься серфингом  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Серьезно, Стивен? Ты даже не прокомментируешь несомненный художественный талант Грейс? И почему я не удивляюсь? Между прочим, я сказал ей, что тебе понравилось. Ты ж меня для этого тут оставил, да? Прикрывать твою задницу.  
  
~~~  
  
У тебя, друг мой, закончилось пиво. Хочешь знать, откуда я знаю? Потому что я все его съел. Нет. Стоп. Я все его выпил. И утром я возна… возненавижу всех и вся из-за похмелья, и это полностью. Твоя. Вина. Надеюсь, ты там живой, чтоб я мог сам тебя пристрелить за то, что ты оставил меня. Нас. Черт.  
  
~~~  
  
Богом клянусь, Макгарретт, ты вернешься, и я лично подсуну тебе под нос тряпку с хлороформом. Потом Макс вживит тебе какое-нибудь следящее устройство, от которого ты не сможешь избавиться самостоятельно. А еще я надеюсь, что от хлороформа голова у тебя будет болеть хотя бы вполовину так же сильно, как у меня от похмелья. Потому что мне сейчас гнаться с этой головной болью за наркодилером, и виноват в этом ты.  
  
~~~  
  
Знаешь, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься защитить нас, все дела, и это очень благородно, только вот мне кажется, что дырка от пули в моей руке еще больше на твоей совести, чем в случае с Дюраном. Потому что если бы ты был здесь и прикрывал мне спину, когда дилер начал стрелять, сомневаюсь, что меня бы задело. Мне пора, кажется скорая помощь все-таки приедет до того, как я истеку кровью._  
  
***  
  
Дрожащими пальцами Стив едва смог отключить автоответчик и набрать мобильный Дэнни.   
  
Дэнни звонил всего минуту назад… Стив даже поводил пальцем над кнопкой «принять вызов», пока не сработала голосовая почта. Теперь же, не ответив сразу, он кусал себя за локти, слушая гудки.  
  
\- Значит мне надо было почти умереть, чтобы ты, мать твою, соизволил позвонить?  
  
От голоса Дэнни Стива затрясло еще сильнее. Стоя в углу комнатушки, где они с Донованом условились встретиться, он сполз по стенке на пол.  
  
\- Скорая приехала?  
  
\- Да, Стивен. Они меня подлатали как раз перед тем, как я тебе позвонил.  
  
\- Но ты сказал, что они только едут.  
  
\- Я соврал, - без выражения ответил Дэнни. – Типа того, как ты соврал со своим «я буду на связи».  
  
Стив поерзал на твердом полу.  
  
\- Я не врал. Я собирался держать связь, только возможности пока не было, - и это была ложь, он вполне уже мог позвонить несколько раз. Только он не мог рисковать, делая что-то, способное ослабить его решимость довести миссию до конца. А разговоры с Дэнни ослабляли его решимость относительно целой кучи разных вещей.  
  
\- Опять врешь. Я знаю эту интонацию.  
  
Стив тихо рассмеялся, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову назад, к стене.  
  
\- А я-то думал это ты у нас с интонациями.  
  
\- Стивен.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Я не хотел слушать, как ты возмущаешься, ладно? Пожалуй, зря я так, учитывая все твои голосовые сообщения.  
  
\- Ага, и ты не представляешь насколько все станет хуже, если ты не начнешь отзваниваться мне хотя бы раз в день. Я понятно выражаюсь?  
  
Стив кивнул, легонько стукнувшись головой о стену.  
  
\- Да, сэр, - добавил он, вспомнив, что Дэнни его не видит. – Либо отзваниваться, либо слушать жуткие сообщения. Вас понял.  
  
\- Отлично.  
  
\- Между прочим, Грейс ты не соврал. Мне действительно понравился рисунок. Передашь ей спасибо?  
  
\- Передам. Эй, ты можешь повисеть на линии пять секунд или тут же исчезнешь, если я заставлю тебя ждать?  
  
\- Я подожду.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Стив слышал звуки короткого приглушенного разговора, затем что-то вроде хлопка машинной дверцы, а потом Дэнни вернулся.  
  
\- Все еще на месте?  
  
\- Да.  
  
-Ух ты, я польщен.  
  
Однако голос у Дэнни был какой угодно, только не польщенный.  
  
\- Данно…  
  
\- Да, да, я в курсе. Не надо тратить время и объяснять то, что я уже знаю, ладно? Просто скажи, как успехи?  
  
\- Не очень плохо. У меня есть зацепка. Вообще-то, я вот-вот должен встретиться с информатором.  
  
\- Тебе надо идти?  
  
Даже если и так, Стив бы нашел пару лишних минут, услышав такой смирившийся и разочарованный тон.  
  
\- Нет, у меня еще немного времени. Рассказывай, что у вас там?  
  
Стив откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, позволив голосу Дэнни отвлечь его от всего остального. И сами по себе истории вызвали бы у Стива ностальгию, но голос Дэнни, со всеми его оттенками, проявляющимися во время рассказов, заставили Стива чувствовать себя гораздо хуже, чем если бы он просто скучал по дому. С закрытыми глазами, слушая голос Дэнни, Стив мог с легкостью представить, что он едет за рулем Камаро по шоссе Пали, солнечные лучи касаются его лица, а аромат дэнниного одеколона смешивается с запахом кожаных сидений.  
  
Стив был уверен: если Рай существует, он будет именно таким.  
  
К черту. Если Донаван не знает, где Джо, Стиву придется немного побуянить, чтобы привлечь его внимание более неприятным способом. Потому что ему нужно перевернуть эту страницу в жизни. И убедиться, что людям, которых он любит, ничего не грозит.  
  
Когда он будет уверен, что рядом с ним безопасно, он сможет вернуться домой.  
  
\- Стивен?  
  
\- Я здесь.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я думал, ты исчез.  
  
\- Не дождешься, Данно. Давай рассказывай дальше.

\---

Конец


End file.
